1. Field of the Invention
To provide a wiring cable connector with a cross-over backplane wiring to enable a single cable to be utilized for connecting a group of signals from an interface circuit to a central location.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, a unique hand-wired cable system was needed to permit a plurality of interface units to be wired back to a central location. More specifically, common sensors at the interface unit would require a common cable to be hand-wired from the common sensors by utilizing T-connections and thereafter be wired back to the central location to permit common signals or common alarm signals to be transferred back to the central location.
For example, if four interface units are arranged on four shelves, it would normally be necessary to hand-wire one common cable with wires for connecting the common signals connected by T-connections to the four interface units. The common signals could be common alarm signals such as an electrical failure, battery on discharge, etc. In addition, four cables would be necessary for unique signals connected to the four interface units. The unique signals could be alarm signals dedicated to specific or unique alarms such as door open or fan failure for each of the four central terminal units.
The complicated hand-wiring for the common signals and the use of dedicated cables for each of the interface units is expensive.